Moonlight
by Night-hime69
Summary: is about vampire werewolves and is basicly love noval


MOONLIGHT

VOL.1

They think they can keep me down. They think that they can control me. Well they are all wrong.

No one holds command over me

No man

No god

No ancient prince

What is the point in claming power for ones who defy death?

Call your damnable hunt to seek me out

Then let's see whom I drag screaming to hell with me.

My Soul is vast and filled with the evils of this world

My eye's are cold filled with pain and suffering

What is to become of these foolish mortals who dare to cross my path.

All I have to say is come!

Come find me.

For it will not be me dieing but the one who is close to you will…..

My friend and brother.

Chapter 1

Mother got a new boyfriend and is going to marry him, "I guess it's time to go see dad again" is what I start to think to myself. Well since my mom is getting married I thought that I was going to get in the way, so I decided to move in with my dad as much as I would hate to. My name is Nightmare Kaziah. My dad lives in a place called Judo. I never liked the place much since the sun never really came out there. It was always cloudy there. Father was the law keeper there and worked in the government. I wont be able to see him very often because of that that's sort of the reason why my mother divorced him. When my mom left him she took me with her yet I was still the the genie pig of the government. They would take me at random times away from my mother and I never knew why. I would just go and let them do what they wanted with me. They found out that I get hurt very easily and that I could be very clumsy yet I don't react to any of my pain often. I think it was cause I didn't really care about pain and that I just didn't care about life as much as everyone else. Well that's a bit about my life. Now here I am in my dad's Chevy Silverado.

"It's nice to see you again Nightmare." my father began to say to me. "you know the rules . They are the same like always. I wont be home that often so you will have to fend for yourself till I get the time to come home."

"Yeah I know Rodrick." I said as I looked out at the window looking at the dull sky that was above use.

" Can't you at least call me Father or dad Nightmare."

"I'm sorry but no I can't." I said as he drove into a house that was two story tall and was white. Yeah the place was quite plain. There was a room that I stayed in that had a balcony that I loved to look out at the moonlight when I felt alone.

"You will except me as part of your family one day Nightmare or you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah in a million years maybe I will except you. I want more respect from you Nightmare; please just until you graduate."

"Why would I! Your never home. You leave me alone just like you did with mother. You said you loved her. You said you wanted to be with her. What happened to staying by her side like you promised, So why in the world would I give someone who broke my mothers heart respect."

"Nightmare it's not like that I do love your mom but I have work to-"

"So work is more important then your own family!" As I started to yell I slammed the do to the Chevy and father gently closed his door. We were on opposite sides he was trying to talk but I was to pissed off to even think about talking normally.

"Nightmare please just calm down." he looked like he was upset and I knew he was. I soon just walked away into the old house. I walked up the stairs into my old room. When I opened the door it seemed that he prepared for me to be here. He must of asked mother about me to get my room right. My cretins are now black instead of baby blue from when I was a kid. My bed sheets were black along with my pillow cases also the blanket was silk black.. My walls were black and I had air-conditioning in my room.

He had a computer on my work desk which was painted black and red with blue flames going up the side of the desk. There was a little table by my bed and it had a laptop on it for me to work with for school. To me this all met he was trying to butter me up. The room was all black with some dark blue here and there with red mixed in.

"How do you like your new room." My father said coming up behind me. The question her asked didn't faze me I was more focused on what I always liked.

"I like the balcony."

"You really don't like me do you." He looked at me and knew I was mad at him more then anything I didn't want him to leave but yet I did.

"I'm going to go to work now. Have a nice evening and don't get into any trouble ok. You start school on Monday ok."

"Yes father."

_Ok so that give me two days for me to do what ever I wanted. _I thought to myself.

Father soon left and I was alone like usual. I then sat down at my desk and started up my computer and logged on. Then I started to type to my old friend Dustin who lives in my old town in Youngwood. I soon started to type the letter and said:

Dear Dustin,

I made it safely at my fathers house, but I'm not sure what to do right now. My fathers gone and I'm left alone again. Why is it that I'm always left alone Dustin. Why does everyone leave me in the cold by myself? Well besides me complaining I'm fine I guess. I was also wondering how you were doing. How is your collage work going? How is your father and mother? Type back to me soon ok I'll check my mail once a day to see if you typed ok.

Sincerely

Nightmare

After I was done checking up on Dustin. I decide to take my fathers old truck out for a drive. Then I started to think maybe I should fix this old truck up to be mine since I'm 16 years old. It was a beat up old truck my dad had for years so I made the decision I will fix the old thing up to be mine. I knew my dad's old friend Joseph could help me fix it up, so I started to drive off to go and see him. Also I wanted to pay him a visit.

I then drove down to Port Shiori. It was about an half an hour drive to get there but to me I really wanted to see Joseph.

I soon pulled into Joseph's driveway and someone with medium purplish black hair that had a cross earring on his right ear and a necklace on and also had a blind fold on was at the door. It seemed like he was looking at me but I couldn't tell since he had that blind fold on. He then turned and went into the house and I soon seen Joseph.

"Is that you Akumu" Joseph said as he smiled at me with the kind smile of someone welcoming me home. Joseph always called me Akumu since Akumu means Nightmare. I couldn't help but smile back at Joseph he was always kind to me and made me feel like I'm cared about. Joseph always acted like a real father to me more then anyone else did. He does have a son but I can't remember much about him since I never really was around him.

"So how have you been Joseph. It's been a while." I then got out of the truck and walked over to him with a smile. The boy I seen earlier came out and headed towards the garage.

"Yeah it's been awhile Akumu, so what can this old man do for you."

Ok so he thought he was old and he's not. He's only in his late thirties. He had light brown hair that was messy all the time cause of him working all the time and of course he wore the ripped jeans and all the greasy white shirt. Joseph was also part Indian and was connected to nature. You would expect him to have long hair but he had short hair so he can do his job.

"I wanted to ask a favor of you Joseph it's ok."

"Yeah you can ask a favor Akumu. Hit me with it I'm ready." He positioned himself like he really met hitting him.

"Can I borrow some of your tools and have an extra hand on fixing this old truck up to where I'll be able to take it to school on Monday for my first day of school." _I think I'm asking to much from him _I thought to myself.

"Umm you can borrow my extra tools my dear, but I don't have the time to help you at the moment. My whole weekend is packed. Sorry."

"That's ok I know how busy you are with everyone coming to you to fix their vehicles. But can I borrow your old garage?"

"Yeah you can. You can actually have that old garage of mine make it your own ok."

"Thanks Joseph." As soon as I ok got the ok. I rushed to the truck to jumped in it. I seen the boy come back and again it seemed like he was looking at me again. He really wasn't a boy he was around my age maybe one year younger maybe. Oh well.

I then drove the truck to the garage and pulled it in there then got out and gathered the tools and lit the place to give me some light. I soon got the truck lifted up to the point where I can work on the bottom of it first to see what need to be replaced and what need to be just fixed up and toned up.

"ok lets see this needs to be tighter and the brakes need to be replaced and…." I started to say to myself as I got pulled out from under my truck. "HEY WHT'S THE BIG DEAL BOTHER ME LIKE THAT….."

"Sorry my dad said you might need help." said the boy with the blindfold on that I seen earlier today.

"So your Joseph's son. Why do you wear a blind fold. Sorry I'm just curious." I was curious about why he wore something like that. It's very unusual for someone to just go around and walk with a blind fold on.

"I just don't like my eye color that's all. My vision is fine if that's what you were thinking. My vision is actually perfect to be exact. I also do this because it improves my other senses like my hearing. I can hear up to a mile now. That's how much my hearing has developed"

"I see, but I bet you have really nice eye's you just don't think you do…." I slowly started to drift of the subject after I saw him or it seemed like he was blushing. I soon realized that I didn't know his name. "umm what's your name."

He then started to laugh "Ha ha ha My name is Naddishi. I'm surprised you don't remember my dad mentioning my name." his laugh was soothing but it had a strong playful tone to it. I sort of liked it.

"Hey it's not funny I haven't been here for a long time." I tackled him down and he just kept laughing. I soon jolted up realizing that some of her tools fell on her foot.

"Hey are you ok." He picked me up and set me on the truck like I was nothing. He was looking at how my foot was bleeding.

"I'm fine don't worry this happens all the time I get hurt yet I really don't feel it."

"So you should still take care of yourself. Now I am helping you with this truck. I don't want you to get hurt ok."

"You really are Joseph's son." I just watched him as he ripped part of his shirt off and wrapped my foot up and then he looked up at me. "

"You should be fine just stay off of it for a while ok. I'll take you home in fathers car ok."

"Ok"

"You want me to take you home."

"Can you please."


End file.
